warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Squig Katapult
The Squig Katapult, also spelled Squig Catapult, is a long range artillery weapon that is used by Feral Ork tribes. The Squig Katapult hurls large pots filled with Buzzer Squigs. The pots crack open when they land and enraged swarms of Buzzer Squigs pour out to attack anything nearby. These Squigs take the form of large, voracious, insect-like creatures that are capable of stripping the flesh off a man-sized creature in mere seconds. Squig Katapults are usually replaced in more technologically advanced Ork tribes with Big Gunz. Construction The weapon is usually made from a combination of wood, box girders, and various pieces of scrap metal scavenged by the Orks from wrecked and destroyed enemy vehicles. Metal used in the construction of the catapult is fashioned into girder-like sections and perforated with large holes in an effort to reduce weight. These sections are bolted together before battle, and broken down by the weapon's Gretchin crew to be carried to other battles. The Squig Katapult operates by a simple mechanism: the ammunition (a pot full of Buzzer Squigs) is loaded into the pot mounted on a long arm that is held under tension by powerful springs. The arm is wound back by a crank and handle and then fastened to a catch that is operated by a lever. After the pot is loaded into the holder the lever is released and the arm flings the pot of Squigs towards the target at high speed. Role Squig Katapult]] The accuracy of the weapon is notoriously poor as it is usually fired randomly at a high trajectory, although this can be useful as it can be sent flying over any intervening terrain. This flaw is easily overcome by the fact that the Buzzer Squigs are living creatures and are perfectly suited to finding their own targets once their pot is destroyed. The Squigs are enraged from the shattering of their pot and rush out to swarm over any nearby enemies, although they will not attack any Greenskin due to their dislike of the taste of the symbiotic algae which flows in their blood. Any unit that fails to defend themselves are eaten alive, entire tank crews are wiped out, often rendering their vehicle useless. Even mighty Space Marine Dreadnoughts can have their vital circuitry ripped apart by enraged Buzzer Squigs. Sometimes the Buzzer Squigs will disperse quickly but they may also stay together for some time as a swarm, attacking at random. When the catapult fails, it is usually quite a spectacular sight. It either manages to destroy itself as the strain becomes too much, or a minor fault prevents it from firing at all. On occasion, a Gretchin is loaded by mistake, sending it to its death, though if the little Greenskin lands well, he may take out one or two of the Greenskins' foes as well. Also See *Ork Vehicles Sources *'Ere We Go: Orks in Warhammer 40,000, pg. 100 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition) *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Editon) *''Epic Armageddon Swordwind supplement - Games Workshop'' es:Katapulta Lanzagarrapatos Category:S Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Ork Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery